Ezio x Reader
by Neko Rose7
Summary: It's what the titles says, Ezio x The Reader ! Plain and simple Have fun reading !
1. Chapter 1

Ezio x The Reader Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

You woke up from your afternoon nap stretching and yawning. As you rub the sleep from your eyes you notice your hair is a mess. There was a party your dad had ordered you to attend tonight and you couldn't go like that. You quickly got in the shower then got ready in a pretty dress. The dress was red with gold lace around the collar and cuffs of the sleeves. It was a lovely silk looking dress, but it was a bit revealing. The dress was handed down to you from your mother. You also disliked your mother , she looked down on you for being different. Unlike her, you weren't flirting with every boy in town nor do you like wearing such outfits, but your mother forced you so you would get married soon to someone rich and powerful preferably. With a sigh you put on some simple makeup and walk out the door. By the time you got to the place where this party was intended to be held you were 30 minutes late. This would not go over well with your parents, but you didn't care. You looked around sighing then sitting down. You weren't much of a dancer. " Oh look a rose garden.", you whispered as you walked under the arch and through a tunnel leading to a bunch of roses and flowers. " Wow its so beautiful! This is a nice place to go and relax away from my parents. " you said smiling warmly. Sitting down you closed your eyes and relaxed. A tall muscular man was watching you from on top of a building. He wore a white hooded outfit with several weapons concealed underneath his clothing . His face was hidden by his hood. The mysterious man jumped down from the building into a pile of hay , sneaking through the crowd. He eventually makes his way to you. Getting on one knee his eyes snuck a glance over you. " Sleeping beauty. ", he whispers smiling. He put his hand gently to your cheek cupping it in his hand. " Maybe a kiss will awake her from her sleep. ", he murmured with a smirk and with that remark he leans closer to your face his warm breathe lingering closer to your lips. His lips met yours in a gentle kiss, your lips were soft. You kissed back instinctively still half asleep believing this was just a dream. Suddenly when you felt his tongue lick your bottom lip your eyes opened widely and you were now fully awake. You attempted to push him off, but he was stronger. Noticing this the man quickly looked at you and backed off. Your face was now as red as the roses that were growing around you. He was quite an attractive yet rough and mysterious looking man. " W-what was that for? And who are you? ", you stuttered still shocked. His smirk grew as he shrugged. " Only the prince who awakened you from your deep sleep." "What is your name?", you said feeling slightly irritated at his playful puns. "My name is Ezio Auditore and what is yours?", he said with confidence. " I see well, Ezio . My name is _." , you said as you began to walk toward where you had come from. Ezio grabbed your arm. "Why go? I wanted to talk to you.", he said with puppy eyes. " What is it that you would like to discuss? Make it quick I have a party I must go to. ", you stated firmly. Your (e/c) orbs looked up at him as the blush you once had faded to a light pink. He chuckles softly and smiles," Why are you here if there is a party going on elsewhere?" "I just wanted a peaceful place to relax, but apparently I can't even do that here.", with that said you walked away. Ezio followed you secretly. You walked down a street and ignored the fact you were supposed to stay at the party. Too many thoughts were clouding your mind you didn't have time for that stupid party. A mysterious man pulled you away and threw you against a wall pinning you. " Who are you? ", you asked unable to think of anything else to say. The strange man smirked evilly and cockily, " I'm your new fiancé. My name is Demetrio Marco. I'm from Bari. " "Did my parents hire you? Is this some sort of blind date?", you asked angrily. "Yes but don't worry I won't do anything yet." With that he gets off of you. " By the way what is your name?", he asks smiling. "None of your business. Leave me alone.", you say as you start to walk off. Demetrio grabs your arm squeezing it tightly. "Let go I said! I don't want you!", you frown and try to pry his fingers off of your arm. He simply glares and pushes you back into the wall leaning close to your face. Ezio walks up behind Demetrio. Without a single word he grabs him and throws him on the ground. Demetrio shocked and yells, " I am rich! These are expensive clothes! Do you even know who I am? I will have you hung! " Ezio simply picked him up off the ground grabbing him around his collar. "Leave now ricco bastardo." As Ezio set Demetrio down, Demetrio glared and said, " You will regret this ! I will make you pay!" Ezio just ignored him and turned around to you. " Are you ok principessa?" he asked with a smile. You nodded and smiled at him. He saved you yet its a bit weird that he had been following you this whole time, but you ignored that one small fact. You stood on your tip toes and kissed him on the lips softly. "Thank you ,Ezio. May we meet again sometime. " " How about tomorrow night? " he said with hopeful eyes. You simply giggled and waved good night to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Issues

Chapter: 2

Family Issues

The next day you awoke bright and early feeling refreshed despite last nights strange occurrences. Your (h/c) hair was dripping wet as you finished your bath. You dried your hair with a towel ,and brushed it until it was soft and silky. You got dressed in a long pink dress with golden trim. You then fixed your hair putting a (favorite flower) in your hair.

Ezio had been stealing money to buy some more armor. He needed to leave soon, but he wanted to see you again. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful girl. He jumped from building to building looking for this certain man that he had to deliver a note to. His uncle Mario always seemed to keep him busy running errands. Although he didn't have to worry about guards all that much anymore, he still liked being cautious. You went outside to get some items your mom wanted you to get . You went and got the fresh fruit, taking your time to pick out the best.

Later in the afternoon, Ezio had found the person he was looking for and delivered the letter. You were done shopping for your parents, carrying a heavy box, you probably looked funny as you wobbled barely able to hold onto it. You were very feminine in the sense that you had no upper arm strength. Ezio was blending in with a crowd when he notices you. Your struggle kind of amused him in a way. He chuckled and walked over to you. " Do you need help? " he said with a childish smirk. " Yes thank you. " you responded laughing a bit. Looking up at him you realized it was Ezio again. Ezio took the box and carried it with ease.

Your older sister was to return today. Your parents adored your sister. She was the star child of the family. The reason she was the star child is because she liked wearing revealing outfits and she was also the first child to be born. Being very popular with the guys your parents often complimented her. They rarely complimented you.

Finally after conversing with Ezio you arrived at your house. He walked into your house and set the box of food on a table. You sister walks in with a smile. She immediately walked past you and straight to Ezio. " Hello there. " she said flirtatiously.

Your sister had long blonde hair with a red low cut dress with gold lace. She had red roses in her hair and big ocean blue eyes. Her lips were blood red and her skin pale. Rosette had very large breasts which is one of the reasons the guys flocked to her. " Rosette. Stop being a whore. " you said irritated by her actions. Rosette turned and looked at you surprised. You had never insulted her before. She frowned and glared at you. You sighed and ignored her as you started to put the food away. Ezio confused by all this but being the womanizer he is couldn't resist her. As you looked over at Ezio you noticed he was flirting back. This hurt you a bit. For some odd reason although you had met only last night you seemed to be drawn to him. Seeing him with your sister hurt you. You were sensitive, but tried to be tough. You just looked away tears welling up in your eyes. This was the millionth time she had taken something away from you. You had developed a crush for this man and her he was with your sister flirting. You shook your head and finished. " Thank you for the help today Ezio. " you said pain felt in voice. Ezio looked up at you noticing this and was about to walk over to you when Rosette blocked his way. She locked arms with him leaning against his shoulder. " Lets go to my room. By the way what's your name? " she smiled. You went to your room laying down, looking up at the ceiling thinking. Why? Why do you get attached to things so quickly when you know your going to lose them?

The next day you awoke as you were doing your daily routine you noticed that something was different. Your parents weren't in their room . Your (e/c) eyes darted around. Where was everyone ? Feeling panicked you run to your sisters room knocking on the door. No answer. What is going on? You opened the door to see no one was there . Then you noticed , there was a note on the bed. It read : Do not worry princess your sister is safe at your aunt's house. sincerely , Ezio . Your eyes narrowed as you crumbled the paper and threw it across the room irritated but slightly relieved your sister was ok. Come to think of it Ezio never mentioned anything about your parents safety. After you searched the house you went outside. Where is Ezio? Without a warning two strong hands grabbed you and pulled you back inside. You struggled scared . " Don't worry princess , it's just me. " Ezio whispered soothingly and reassuringly. You relaxed as he let go and closed the door. " Where are my parents? " you asked. For a moment Ezio just looked at you , his brown eyes calm. " Dead " he stated bluntly. Your eyes widened at the statement. Although you never really liked your parents, still deep down in your heart you loved them . " W-what ? " you stuttered. "I killed them. They were planning against my uncle Mario. It was a mission I had to fulfill . " his voice now very serious. You backed away from him scared. " So your an assassin? " you asked confused. " Yes but don't be scared of me . I will never hurt you. " he said as he extended his hand to cup your cheek. You pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me with the same hands you killed my parents with and the same hands you touched my sister with! " you said with teary eyes. Ezio's eyes widen at the sight of your tears . As he walks forward you walk backward your back soon touching the wall. He ignored you constant cursing and hitting as he pulled you into a tight hug. " Don't cry my princess for your prince will protect you " he whispered. He wiped your tears away, " I'm truly sorry _. Please understand. " You looked down sadly then looked up at him, " I am a hopeless fool to have fallen for such a dark prince. "

(( sorry bout the wait here's the next chapter))


End file.
